New World War
New World War is an ongoing global conflict between the New World alliance, led by the major powers of the civilized countries and the Gra Valkas Empire who declared war on the whole world. Japan also joined the war against the Empire after they publicly executed the Coast Guard crews of the Shikishima and attacked a cargo vessel that transporting cars on its way to Mu. Prelude to War Eleven Country Leadership Conference The global war started at the eleven countries international conference which held once each two years at the port city of Cartalpas in the Holy Milishial Empire. The participating countries address the current events and issues of the world. Two emerging countries are invited for the first time at the conference and recognize as a superpower after defeating two former superpowers: Gra Valkas Empire defeating Leifor and Japan defeating Parpaldia Empire. A year later, Japan's representative is sent to the conference with only a Shikishima-class patrol boat as their escort from the Coast Guard while the other nations sent their best ships practicing "gunboat diplomacy". The Japanese are shocked since this wouldn't be normal in their original world as it represents foreign aggression. Before that, the Japanese government insisted on sending a destroyer to escort the diplomats, but eventually against it since they don't want to hurt the pride of the Holy Milishial Empire as they're in charge of the security for the conference. However, after seeing all superpowers in this world practice gunboat policy, the Japanese diplomats regret their previous decision since their pacifist attitude and international courtesy back on Earth would make them look weak again like what happened with the Parpaldia Empire. During the conference, the representative of the Gra Valkas Empire declared their ultimatum to the ten countries present that they should submit to their rule and be the colony of the Empire which enraged the gathered diplomats. Gra Valkas sent a fleet to attack the international conference. Naval Battle of Magdola In order to test the strength of the Holy Mirishial Empire's magical Zeroth Fleet, General Myrkaenes sent Gra Valkas Navy fleet of 12 outdated warships led by Fleet Admiral Artemis were sent to for this task. At first Ultema, Fleet Admiral of the Zeroth Fleet typically underestimated the Gra Valkas Fleet because of their status as a country outside civilized area but after a short intense fight, he realized that he was terribly wrong about Gra Valkas military power as his fleet took heavy damages even with their magical reinforcement and lost one auxiliary ship. Meanwhile, after observing the Zeroth Fleet demonstration, Ultemis ordered a massive air attack on the Zeroth Fleet and quickly destroys the entire zeroth magic fleet of the Holy Milishial Empire's ships located near an island base and their next destination is the conference. Milishial learns of this devastated defeat of the Zero Fleet but decided to keep silent about the complete destruction and tells the gathered diplomats that the conference will be moved due to "damage to their fleet" and a possible attack from Gra Valkas. Battle of the Folk Strait The powerful and prideful nations gathered there refuse to move and decide to defend the place with the escort ships they brought. Only Japan is concerned since they are aware of Gra Valkas' actual strength. Without any destroyers with them, there's no way their coast guard patrol boat could face off against a WW2 era battleship in which Japanese diplomats lament that they should have taken the Hayabusa-class patrol boat of the JMSDF instead since it has anti-ship missiles. Japan tries to leave but at this point, its too late since the enemy fleet is already nearby so they have to fight. The battle begins and all ships of all civilized nation are decimated by the Gra Valkas 200 fighter planes except Japan since their patrol boat at least have Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon and JM61 20mm gun to destroy several fighters. Then the Grade Atlastar battleship arrives. Japan's patrol boat tries to get past the battleship to escape but is sunk. With Japan gone, the allied fleet falls but Mu manages to escape. The port town Cartalpas is bombed by the air raid and survivors from each nation including Japan are captured. Public Execution of POWs In Gra Valkas, the prisoners are interrogated. Out of all the prisoners, the Japanese remain silent. It is decided that uncooperative prisoners will be executed. The other nations and Japan try to negotiate for the return of their prisoners in the Gra Valkas embassy in Leiforia. Asada tries to convince the Gra Valkas diplomat that those coast guards were not military but police. They refused and confirmed their declaration of war on the world. Later, a public broadcast of the execution of prisoners is shown. Once again, another group of Japanese is executed. Formation of the World Alliance To counter Gra Valkas's aggression, the majority of First and Second Civilization decided to create the World Union Army to combat Gra Valkas. Holy Milishial Empire and Mu along with other civilized countries poured their fleets to battle against Gra Valkas Imperial Navy. While Japan decided not to join the alliance as they need to mobilize their homeland defense and military first. Battle of Baltica Offshore Determined to expel Gra Valkas Empire from Second Civilization, Holy Milishial Empire assembles all the world power fleet with the exception of Japan and any country from Third Civilization. Battle of Mykal and Otaheit Offshore As Dallas's proposal, while World Union is busy fighting Gra Valkas Empire's Navy at Baltica Offshore, Gra Valkas Empire deployed a detachment force of 52nd Local Corps aiming for Mykal and Otaheit Offshore to weaken Mu's Navy power further. However, the plan was foiled by accident through the arrival of La Kasami's repaired and improved battleship from Japan at Otaheit offshore, tangled in 1 vs 8 ship battle before Mu's aircraft arrives to annihilate the fleet while La Kasami has taken considerable damage. While at Port City Mykal, Japan's 2nd, and 4th Escort Fleet manage to annihilate Gra Valkas 52nd Local Corps Navy to ensure the successful delivery of La Kasami to Mu. The news about this defeat was kept in secret as the Navy is barking until Rambo notices it along with Ceasar who saw it on Mu News after the news revealed Gra Valkas Empire's land invasion was repelled by JGSDF. Mu Theater Invasion of Mu To earn more time to send reinforcement to Mu, Asada went to negotiate with Gra Valkas and showed them a video about Japan's history, culture, and technology leaving some details out like the nuclear bombing on Japan, telling them if they really want to continue the war. Even after this they still didn't believe in Japan's strength since all Japanese advanced weaponry was considered to be impossible for them to create. The meeting ends, but the goal was accomplished since Gra Valkas decided to take more time to reinforce their troops just in case but mostly still neglecting to take the Japanese seriously. Gra Valkas invaded Mu and managed to occupy a vast amount of territory. However, their occupation was short-lived as the JSDF attacked and repelled the entire Gra Valkas invasion force from Mu as Gra Valkas's force was completely ill-prepared to face the JSDF. The failed invasion cost them dozens of planes and the destruction of Gra Valkas's strongest armored division, the 4th armored division. The victory in Mu officially cemented Japan's position of power in the New World to the upper height as the only country to the effective fight against the aggression of Gra Valkas. Attack on Barbarus Air Base In order to neutralize Gra Valkas's air superiority, the JSDF and the World Union decided to attack Gra Valkass's primary front airbase Barbarus in Leifor that responsible for housing the majority air force of Gra Valkas military for their operation against the World Union. The JSDF bombing run decimated more than half the base, neutralizing all forms of defenses and destroyed 80% of the air force as well as nearly reducing the base into completed ruins. Despite the vulnerability of base if any attacks came after, Gaogeel, the commander of the base tried his best to make the base looked good in order to welcome crown prince Gal Cabal who gonna visited the base soon. When Gra Cabal arrived and briefly visited the base, JSDF Air Force conducted second air attacks on the base and decimated what left of the military assert of the base. Cabal and the officials of the base panic and ran to take cover in the commanding building. During this time, JSDF 1st Airborne descended from the sky and quickly neutralized the Gra Valkas elite troops guarding the base. Despite low in number, the JSDF infantry suffered zero and was far more effective in dealing with the Gra Valkas's elite forces thanks to their assault rifles and Kelvar armor while Gra Valkas's elite troops only aimed with bolt-action rifles and no means of body armor. The capture of Crown Prince Gra Cabal Shocked at the JSDF bombing runs and the fact that their own elite troops being killed so easily, Gaogeel pointed the secret passage for Gra Cabal to escape with some accompanying soldiers. As the prince left, JSDF soldiers busted into the room and captured Gaogeel. At the same time, World Union Forces attacked the defenseless base with biplanes and Wyverns. Since all AA-guns had been destroyed by the JSDF, Gra Valkas' remaining troops were helpless against the onslaught and most of them being burned to the death by Wyvern's flame. After escaping far from the base, Gra Cabal and his entourage were spotted by a Wyvern Knight and was chased until all escorted troops were burned to a crisp while Gra Cabal received third-degree burns. He was later on being transferred to Japan to heal his wounds. Lastly, due to Japan's expertise of WW2 weaponry, all Gra Valkas weaponry captured in the Barbarus base was transferred to Japan to mass-produce for the World Union usage. Great Orient Theater Naval Invasion of Japan Humiliated by the lost in Mu along with the failed negotiation to release Prince Gra Cabal from Japan, Gra Valkas decided it was necessary to assemble all their navy to attack Japan directly and finally realizing that the Japanese were way stronger than they thought. Based on satellite images, the Great Fleet consisted of 98 light aircraft carriers, 23 battleships, 74 cruisers, 828 destroyers, unknown numbers of the supply ships, bombers, and the total of 1620 aircraft, far beyond the original Japan's calculations. Grade Atlaster was selected as Flagship of the Great Fleet. In response to the immediate invasion of Gra Valkas's Great Fleet, the Prime Minister of Japan lifted all restrictions on the use of all forms of banned weaponry in the Geneva Convention to defend the country against invasion. Diplomatic tensions between Japan and the Kingdom of Reem Due to the remote geographical distance between Japan and the Gra-Valkas Empire, Gra-Valkas recognized the need to build a number of FOB bases along the marching routes to ensure the maintenance of logistics as well as commanding. Through diplomatic negotiations (including gunboat diplomacy), they managed to establish several bases in the Third Civilization. A diplomatic mission of the Gra-Valkas came to Kingdom of Reem to request the construction of a FOB base and use the deep-water port here for the Great Fleet (which, ironically, was built by Japan); in return, they will provide advanced technologies as well as help Reem modernize their army. Fearful of the immense power of the Gra-Valkas, as well as due to an ignorant underestimation of the power between Japan and the Gra-Valkas, the King of Reem, Bank hastily decided to recline on the Gra-Valkas, declaring to freeze the assets of Japan and the Mu in this country. The event caused Japan to lose billions of yen. Japan's interception of the Great Fleet As the Greet Fleet passed through the area near the Altaras Kingdom, the contingent of JASDF and JMSDF were dispatched to intercept the fleet. The JASDF successfully destroyed dozens of Gra Valkas's reconnaissance aircraft to open the gateway for the bombing run on the fleet. In order to maintain a surprise attack, JASDF deployed EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) to scramble the radar of the fleet, causing most of the fleets unable to detect JSDF F-15 fighters attack. This results in the destruction of the 3rd Special Task Force of the Great Fleet. However, later on, much to the JSDF's dismay, it was revealed that the group of ships and aircraft they decimated was actually decoying as the Great Fleet sacrificed a small portion of its fleet to distract the attention of the JSDF. It was detected that the Great Fleet had split into separate battlegroups to avoid detection, all of them was heading to Tokyo: * 56 ships in the Kingdom of Reem. * 230 ships in the waters near Kingdom of Qaiz. * 210 ships in the Kingdom of Groot. * ~1000 ships (could be the main force) in the east of First Civilization's area. * 400 ships in southeast of Okinawa archipelago, later confirmed as the 1st and 2nd Advance Fleet. In order to effectively deal with the Great Fleet, JMSDF decided to utilize hit-and-run tactics like in Mu against the 4th Division by sending submarines to harass and thin out the numbers of the Great Fleet's battlegroups before the fleet was able to get close to Japan's controlled sea. While passing the Rodenius Continent, Gra Valkas's 1st and 2nd advanced fleet of 400 ships of the Great Fleet commanded by General Mikensses managed to shoot down 20 scouting wyvern riders from an allied country of Japan. However, Mikensses received a warning message from a Soryu submarine to turn back or else they would be destroyed. Cockily with the high number of ships, Mikensses ignored the warning and forwarded the fleet while trying to track down the Soryu. To matter worse, Mikensses and her officers also arrogantly stated that the destruction of the Gra Valkas's fleet in Mu by a small number of JMSDF destroyers was fraud information along with the fact that Japan's military technology was above them also a gigantic hoax. Knowing fully well the Gra Valkas would not back down, the captain of the Soryu ordered a full attack on the 1st advanced fleet. The Soryu then unleashed the harpoon missile at one of the Gra Valkas destroyers and successfully sunk it. Mikensses and the rest of the fleet were horrifically dumbfounded with the attack as they couldn't figure out how the JMSDF could strike the fleet without showing any signs of aircraft. As panic ran through the fleets, the fleet scrambled to launch biplanes to track air attacks while unable to figure that the attack came from under the sea. As the Soryu launched the second harpoon, the Gra Valkas anti-air cannon luckily scored a lucky shot and managed to intercept the harpoon causing it to plunge into the sea and exploded, causing the fleet to regain some fighting spirit. However, it did not improve the dire situation of the fleet as they were unable to detect the Soryu submarine. After the failed second attack, the Soryu pressed on with the attack with concentrated missile strikes, but this time unlike before, Japan's submarines already surround them in secret and launching multiple missiles from all directions, driving Mikensses and the Battle Group into a panic. The concentrated missile strikes successfully sunk 7 Gra Valkas ships including cruisers, destroyers and at least one aircraft carrier while permanently disabling 7 other ships. This causes Mikensses and Aurones to scream in anger as the entire anti-air defense network of the Great Fleet being punched through so easily plus their aircraft carrier was sunk by one hit from anti-ship Harpoon missile. However, Aurones regained his composure as he felt that the attack didn't do much damages to the fleet's massive numbers and ordered two other destroyers to rescue surviving sailors from other destroyed ships. Unfortunately, Aurones, Mikensses and the rest of the fleet once again being pushed into full-blown terror once again as the Soryu launched another two missile strikes and destroyed two destroyers that were sent to rescue the sailors, realizing Japan does not let them do as their please as their ships are sunk one after another. Taking advantage of the momentum, the Soryu then launched 4 types 89 torpedoes at Gra Valkas other aircraft carriers and effectively sunk it while disabling another destroyer with a harpoon. The loss of two aircraft carriers and the helplessness of unable to detect the JMSDF submarine fleet sent Aurones to the brink of insanity. Additionally, even after getting a grasp of how JMSDF's Torpedoes work, Aurones was unable to send information to the main fleet since Japan already jam their radio and radar, effectively isolating them. To decimate the 1st Battle Group, Japan's Ministry of Defense intends to launch 35 F-2 Fighter and 70 BP3C, with total of 400 Air to Ship missiles as soon as daybreak comes. As an initial assault, JSDF Air Force sent 10 F2 fighters to assist the submarine fleet and launched 40 Type-93 air-to-ship missiles at the Gra Valkas Great Fleet. Notes Category:Events Category:Wars